PROJECT SUMMARY - BIO-IMAGING AND CONFOCAL MICROSCOPY The Bio-Imaging & Confocal Microscopy Core at OHSU will provide instrumentation and support for fluorescence and confocal microscopy as well as spectral domain optical coherence tomography (SDOCT) to enhance and facilitate vision research at OHSU. The major instrumentation and expertise are already in place at the Casey Eye Institute (CEI). Past P30 support of confocal and fluorescence imaging systems at the CEI has been extremely successful, with data from the supported instruments featuring in 50 publications during the previous 5-year funding period. Changes in the next funding period include the addition of small animal SDOCT instrumentation to the Core. The Bioptigen SDOCT device makes possible repeated, noninvasive, in vivo imaging of the retina and eye and will substantially enhance ongoing and planned research projects at CEI aimed at improving the treatment of visual diseases. Dr. Catherine Morgans, an expert in confocal and fluorescence microscopy, will continue to serve as Director of the Bio-Imaging Core, and Dr. Mark Pennessi, expert at rodent SDOCT, along with Dr. David Huang, co-inventor of OCT technology, will provide guidance and training to new SDOCT users. Training opportunities on all instruments will be available to principal investigators, postdoctoral fellows, and graduate students.